


Oops

by ephemerality



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: How did this even happen, Multi, please don't judge, this was supposed to be marrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerality/pseuds/ephemerality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Was Jordan messing around and accidentally dumped the bag of flour on your head?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

Jordan tries not to laugh. He really does. But it's just too adorable and he can't help it.

Lydia glares at him through a haze of flour. "This isn't funny."

He would've responded, except he's too busy laughing. She narrows her eyes and shouts, "Peter!"

Peter leans around the corner. "Yes, dear?" Then he does a double take. "Did you two have a food fight without me?"

Lydia glares. "No."

"Are we having a dress rehearsal for Halloween?"

Lydia glares. "No."

"Was Jordan messing around and accidentally dumped the bag of flour on your head?"

Lydia glares. "Yes."

Peter sighs. "Jordan, my Jordan. Always causing trouble."

"Sorry."

"No you're not." Peter turns to Lydia. "Well, the decision is yours, my dear. How should we punish him?"

Jordan's eyes widen. "Hey, wait a minute."

Lydia smiles then, sharing a look with Peter, who laughs darkly in a way that makes Jordan's skin tingle with anticipation. "I like how you think." He crosses the room, throws Jordan over his shoulder, slings an arm around Lydia's waist, and heads to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://www.obsessivemarrish.tumblr.com/)


End file.
